


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Itsy Bitsy Spider”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianJohn has to flee from Five. The space station belongs to the spider now.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Itsy Bitsy Spider”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _John has to flee from Five. The space station belongs to the spider now._

There aren’t many things that can upset John Tracy. But one of them has managed to make its way up the space elevator and is now scuttling along the gravity ring’s floor, its hairy legs tip tapping along the bright lines. There are no hapless mice or insects on this clean and shiny space station. There is no place to burrow and hide, and the strange world of zero G is just around the corner. 

And yet, the spider is weary of something a lot bigger and more imposing than itself. It is huddled against the wall up ahead, its long limbs pulled up against its chin.

Alarms are going off inside John’s head, but one thought dominates all others: there is no way this rose hair tarantula voluntarily joined the rollercoaster ride up towards Five. He should’ve known better than to disregard the mysterious package Gordon carried into his room the day before another space monitoring stint began. EOS had been keeping things running smoothly, but even EOS needed some help once in a while. And right now, it is as clueless as its companion and creator. 

John crawls and floats towards the airlock that leads to the space elevator. He closes the hatch behind him and launches the descent procedure. The spider gains temporary custody of his orbiting space baby. 

But revenge will come soon enough, beginning with a certain blonde aquanaut.


End file.
